Untitled Pillowtalk
by sinadino
Summary: A fluffy one shot. Hermione's parents discuss their daughter's new school.


Just a fluffy one shot that needed to get out. Before I return to the dark fic that's in the works...

Happens before the first book. Hermione's parents discuss their daughter's new school.

The real obvious pairing in here is Hermione's parents. There is however Hermione and McGonagall mentioned, but more in the idea of friendship, crush teacher/pupil. (I'm a teacher myself, I wouldn't let them get together/act on any feelings that might be there before Hermione is "grown up"- a one sided crush on a teacher though is something that could be considered normal I think ;) )anyway – onto the whole thing:

**Untitled Pillowtalk**

Sheets rustled when she sat down slowly onto the king sized bed. „So, what do you think?"

„About?" He looked into the mirror and continued to shave .

„About the weather forecast. Honestly, Richard." She shook her head.

Looking up he took care of the area under his chin. „You mean that witch woman?"

„Her name was McGonnagirl"

„gall." Splashing water into his face he removed any remnants of shaving foam.

„Huh?"

„McGonagall. Her name is Professor Minerva McGonagall." He felt for any missed spots but found none.

When you know this so precisely, why do you ask me?

Bending down he kissed her softly on the lips: „It's fun to tease you?"

„Oh you!" She never could be angry with him for any longer.

She laid down, waiting for him to get settled.

Slowly his arms embraced her and soon she felt his body spooning hers.

„To answer your first question: I don't think it matters much what I think, Darling. Hermione needs to learn how to control this... magic she seems to possess. And it made sense what the woman said. All those little things that happened? Whenever Mio was in trouble? It adds up. If that school can help her we should take that chance. In the end it would be Mio's choice, right?"

He tightened his hug for a second, indicating that it was her turn to speak. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes, it would. I really hope they don't teach them how to morph into cats during their first year."

"I doubt that. She said after all it was a complicated progress."

"You know our Hermione."

"Indeed."

"She growing so fast. We won't see much of her when she's in that school."

"Hogwarts."

"Yes." Jean snickered. "though one thing was visible already."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see how she looked at the Professor?"

"She was – stunned. I think my expression was the same, Darling. I've never seen a human being morphing into a cat before."

"I don't mean that."

"No?"

"You really are this naïve, aren't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see her eyes when she asked all those questions?"

"Mio always asks questions from teachers."

"Well, not with that kind of smile."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even Ms McGonagall noticed it."

"Darling?"

"Looks as if she has her first crush on her teacher."

Before Richard could add anything to that they heard shuffling feet and a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Mio." Hermione entered, smiling at the nickname only her father used.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure you can."

The small girl crawled onto the bed and snuggled herself between her parents.

"Care to tell us how it comes you want to sleep here? You haven't done this in years?" Hermione felt her mother's hand stroking softly through her hair.

"I just want to be close to you."

"Is something wrong, Mio?"

"Daddy, when I wake up tomorrow", she paused, half turning towards him, "can you remind me that today wasn't a dream?"

Her parents chuckled at that. "We will, Mio, we will."

The two adults waited until they heard their daughter's breathing growing even. Sure that she now asleep Jean grinned at her husband.

"Just wait for tomorrow, when she learns that her future teacher is going to show us were to get everything for the new school."

Richard let out a small groan, but laying back he smiled proudly. His little daughter was growing up. A crush on a teacher was completely normal. Even though his daughter didn't know it yet. He had a feeling that at least this Professor knew what she was doing. She had even given them the means to contact her at all times.

He wondered what the future might hold for them, but something told him that this particular teacher would do anything to keep her pupils safe.

Adding the magic to that he believed his daughter safe.

"So, what do you think?" his wife whispered.

"I think it will all be just fine." He assured her and kissed her goodnight.


End file.
